With embroidery machines it has been proposed to combine the embroidering tools of one embroidering station with embroidering heads and to mount the embroidering heads on basic guides, which extend over the height of the embroidery field. With said machines the embroidering tools on the needle side, as embroidering needles, piercers, fabric pressers and the like are combined into an embroidering head, whereas the embroidering tools on the shuttle side, as grippers or shuffles are mounted in an independent casing on corresponding basic guides, which extend also over the height of the embroidering station as well the position of the embroidering head supporting the embroidering tools on the needle side as also the position of the casing supporting the grippers or alternatively the shuttles are to be changed and because both groups of embroidering tools are to be readjusted relative to each other, changing the relative position of the embroidering station in view of the embroidery field requires extremely high expenditure. For the time period which is required in order to perform a corresponding change the entire embroidery machine is to be stopped, which automatically results in a high production loss. From this reason, up to now users of said machines have refrained from changing the relative position of the individual embroidering station inview of the embroidery field, e.g. in view of forming patterns but rather have chosen to pass through the embroidery material several times in order to vary the embroidery pattern.
The following U.S. Patents of the applicant in the field of area embroidery machines indicate the state of the art in said field:
U.s. pat. No. 3,377,969 filed on Oct. 10, 1965 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,680,505 filed on Aug. 18, 1970 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,937,161 filed on July 3, 1974.